


Thankful

by Iloveadabarba



Series: While Sonny was Sleeping 'verse [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Thanksgiving Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveadabarba/pseuds/Iloveadabarba
Summary: Rafael and Sonny share their first Thanksgiving as an engaged couple then a year later as a married couple. Pre-While Sonny Was Sleeping and post.





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It was too early to be awake. Rafael could feel it as he opened his eyes. Their bedside lamp was on and Sonny was sitting up in bed, his back against the headboard. Rafael let out a soft groan as the light from the lamp hit his eyes. 

Sonny turned his head towards him. “Sorry, babe, did I wake you?” 

“Yes. No.” Rafael felt his voice waver. It was always rough when he first woke up. 

Rafael noticed Sonny didn’t have a book in his hands but his notebook, the wedding notebook, that Rafael teased him endlessly about. Since the high of their engagement Sonny had taken to wedding planning. Rafael loved seeing the excitement in Sonny’s face as they planned. 

Sonny closed the notebook and placed it in his bedside table. He clicked the lamp off and their room was dark. 

“What time is it?” Rafael asked. 

“3:30.” Sonny answered. Rafael felt Sonny shift laying back in bed. Before Rafael could comment on Sonny’s early morning wedding planning, he felt Sonny’s hands on him. Rafael allowed Sonny to maneuver him into his arms. 

“Sleep, we have a big day.” Sonny whispered. Rafael felt the tension leave his shoulders and back as Sonny kissed his neck sweetly. 

He easily fell back to sleep, listening to the sounds of Sonny’s breathing. 

When Rafael awoke again, he was alone. The sheets were cool and Sonny was not in bed. Rafael glanced across the room and noted the 9:30 am time on their clock. 

Their bedroom door was slightly ajar and the smell of fresh coffee encouraged Rafael out of bed. 

The big day was their first Thanksgiving as an engaged couple in their new apartment. 

They had convinced their families that they needed time as a couple, with their looming nuptials, to set their own traditions. His mother had agreed without too much fuss. The Carisi family had been another story. They had put up such a fuss about it that Rafael had agreed that he and Sonny would drop by for dessert. 

Sonny was already busy in the kitchen. Rafael sat at the kitchen island, as Sonny served him his coffee. 

“Good morning.” Sonny greeted. Rafael loved the morning light that was shining through their windows. Sonny’s grey almost sparkled in the light. 

“Morning.” Rafael replied, taking a big sip of his coffee. 

Sonny moved around the kitchen, Rafael noticed Sonny had already begun to prepare the turkey. 

The kitchen was one of many factors that had motivated Rafael to find a new apartment for him and Sonny. His previous apartment hadn’t had a great kitchen because Rafael rarely cooked. Sonny’s previous apartment was organized to perfection but they rarely ended up spending the night there because of its location. 

“So which dish are you going to make?” Sonny asked, his hands deep in the turkey’s body. 

Rafael laughed. “We wanted to spend Thanksgiving together, I am not going to be responsible for poisoning us.” 

He noticed Sonny’s expression tighten. That wasn’t what he expected. Normally, his partner would laugh with him at such a comment. 

“You’re not seriously going to make me do all the work.” Sonny removed the innerards from the turkey and washed his hands. “Raf, I could be at my Ma’s helping-”

The annoyance in Sonny’s tone was clear, but Rafael couldn’t stop his response. “You agreed to marry me knowing I don’t cook.” 

He thought the comment would make Sonny smile instead his frown increase, adding the frown lines on his forehead. 

“By all means, I’ll play the part of housewife, go sit on the couch, watch the parade, while I make us a Thanksgiving meal.” Sonny huffed, turning his back to Rafael and mess with the oven settings. 

Rafael felt guilt turning his stomach. 

“Sonny-” an apology on Rafael’s lips. 

“I’m busy, Raf.” Sonny cut him off, heading to the fridge and pulling out his ingredients. When he finished there he moved to their pantry. 

Rafael thought about the trip to the grocery store in preparation for Thanksgiving. It had been like watching a kid in a candy store. They rarely had time to shop together. An activity that Rafael usually would dread was fun with Sonny. 

Life was better with Sonny. 

Rafael took a another gulp of his coffee before standing up and walking around the island to Sonny. 

“What can I do?” Rafael hoped Sonny would appreciate his effort. 

Sonny stopped his movement and looked at him with wide eyes. “Raf, you don’t have to. I-” 

Rafael could tell Sonny’s anger was gone but now he looked unsure.

“Yes, I do.” Rafael placed his hands on Sonny hips, keeping the man in one place. “We wanted to make our own traditions. Me attempting to cook… that could be one of our Thanksgiving traditions.” 

Rafael felt Sonny move, he leaned down and captured Rafael’s lips. It was a hungry kiss. Rafael tightened his grip on Sonny’s hips. 

Rafael pulled away from the kiss, “I’m sorry for being such a machismo jerk.” 

“You’re forgiven.” Sonny kissed his forehead. “I apologize for being impatient.” 

Rafael wrapped his arms around Sonny waist and rested his head on Sonny’s chest. “You were up doing wedding stuff when you should be asleep.” 

He felt Sonny’s heavy sigh, “I just want everything to be perfect.” 

Rafael took a step back, moving his hands from Sonny’s back to his face. 

“In less than two months I will get to call you husband. Everything will be perfect, mi amor.” 

Sonny’s smile was breathtaking to Rafael. The genuine joy on his face. Rafael loved his expression. 

“Now, let’s get started so we can eat by the dog show.” Sonny ordered. 

A year later….

Sonny liked to watch Rafael sleep. He looked peaceful when he was asleep, free of worries or any of the troubles they had been through the last year. 

Sonny’s recovery had been ongoing. He continued his therapy with Dr. Huang and even encouraged Rafael to find someone to talk to as well. 

Sonny’s career was stagnate. Going back to work had been difficult for Sonny. His comprised memory meant it had taken months before he had been let back into the field. The squad treated Sonny with kid gloves and as much as he tried not to let it bother him, it did. 

Since Rafael’s appointment to EADA his career had been steady and his popularity had been growing in Manhattan. Sonny suspected McCoy would encouraged him to run for DA. 

As happy as Sonny was for his husband, he wished he could get his life back on track. 

Rafael’s eyes fluttered open. 

Sonny leaned over him and kissed him before he could speak. Rafael hated morning breathe but by his eager response he didn’t mind this morning. 

“Happy Thanksgiving.” Sonny whispered as he separated from his husband. Sonny brought his hand up to run through Rafael’s graying hair. Rafael insisted on dying it but Sonny had been able to convince him to keep it natural for the time being. 

“Happy Thanksgiving.” Rafael’s voice had a raspy quality. Sonny loved the strength of his voice in the courtroom and the vulnerability of his voice at home. 

“I am thankful for my handsome husband.” Sonny kissed Rafael’s cheek. 

When he looked in Rafael’s eyes, he noticed tears forming. 

“Raf? Did I upset-” 

“I am thankful for you, Sonny. Every single day.” Rafael spoke slowly and measured. “I almost lost you.” 

After their wedding, Rafael had many sleepless night. His nightmares of the night on the subway tracks haunted him. Sonny sat up in bed. “Babe, I’m alright.” He reassured him. 

Rafael wiped his eyes and sat up, “I know." 

“We should start on lunch.” Sonny started to get up but he felt Rafael’s hand on his wrist. 

“Can we just spend some more time in bed?” Rafael requested. 

His face still looked solemn and bit frightened. Sonny knew with all the upcoming holidays, memories of their traumatic year would no doubt resurface. 

“You just want your young husband all to yourself.” Sonny joked, tackling Rafael back into a lying position. 

“Yes, I do.” Rafael confirmed. 

Sonny placed his head on Rafael’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and let it lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
